The present invention relates to a vessel such as a ship, boat or the like. More particularly it relates to a ship, a boat and the like provided with stabilizing means.
It is known to provide a stabilizing means for ships, boats for the purpose of reducing their rolling motion. In general, the stabilizing means respond to force of wind and waves and perform corrective actions. An active stabilizer has a preset control, whereby the corrective action in form of counteracting movement takes place simultaneously with the current of the destabilizing movement that causes the rolling of the ship, boat or the like. The known stabilizing means include from simple bilge keels, to retractible keels, and more advanced gyrostabilizers. These devices contribute to correcting the disturbances by performing responding actions. However, they do not guarantee keeping the ships, boats and the like in a continuously stable and balanced position, and moreover, they are rather complicated.
Ships, boats and the like with stabilizing means are also known, in which a stabilizing element is arranged inside the body of a vessel, and acts upon a mast which is movable relative to the vessel so as to restore it to the initial position. Such a solution also possesses several disadvantages and among them the fact that movement of the mast relative to the body of the vessel is generally undesirable.